How could I be so lucky?
by watermellonfuzz
Summary: He fiddles with the sleeve of his suit, idly remembering little moments while he waits. Aomine/Fem!Kuroko.


**Crossposted on my tumblr, spookyagentaomine. Friend asked me to write Aomine/Fem!Kuroko getting married because she saw a picture on tumblr of it, so, here it is. Not my best work, but I like it well enough.**

* * *

Aomine feels uncharacteristically nervous. Next to him, he hears Midorima make some snide comment about how he really has nothing to worry about, but can anyone _really_ blame him? He's standing on the altar, waiting for his soon-to-be _wife_ to appear. He knows, theoretically, that he has nothing to worry about, but that doesn't stop him.

He fiddles with the sleeve of his suit, idly remembering little moments while he waits.

* * *

_He's thirteen and he's met her for the first time. Out first, he didn't realize she was a girl at all. She was just in practice one day at Teikou, dressed in basketball shorts and a t-shirt like the rest of them. Her hair was a bit longer than a guy's usually was, but he's seen Murasakibara walking around school, so he didn't judge. Much._

* * *

_He discovers she's a girl on accident, actually. She was invisible to most (only to him twice, this being the second time), as she was to him at the time, and he may have accidentally walked in on her in the showers. She threw a shampoo bottle at him, but it didn't hit. It landed three feet from him. He left quickly, cheeks as red as hers._

* * *

_A month or so later, they were partners on the team, practically inseparable. He's fond of her, that much is apparent, even at that stage in their relationship. Not on a romantic level or anything like that, but it's still obvious he's attached to her._

* * *

_He's aware of drifting apart from her and it hurts him, but he considers it to be for the best. He always starts to change his mind whenever he sees that look in her eyes- the sadness, the confusion, and perhaps a bit of anger- but convinces himself to stick with the plan. He can't be the best if it's not because _he_ made himself the best._

* * *

_She's gone and he doesn't know what to do. He knows he's pushed her away recently, but was this really what it had to come to? His shadow is gone, so he'll just shine as brightly as the sun. He doesn't need a shadow. Not anymore._

* * *

_She's with that clumsy idiot and it's like a knife to the heart. He realizes somewhere that there's no feelings of the romantic nature between them, but he sees red anyway._

_He makes a point to brutally shut Kagami down when they play against each other._

* * *

_He sees her alone one day at the ice cream place they used to go to. He hesitates briefly before going to make conversation. She doesn't say anything, but that's not unusual. She puts her book down, though, and watches him as he speaks. He ignores the wariness in her gaze and considers it a win._

* * *

_They've grown closer again, for that he's grateful. He finds himself going to class a bit more (_can't disappoint her_, his mind whispers, and he pretends that that's not the reason), even though he really doesn't pay attention to the lesson half the time. Aomine's just as surprised as his teacher and teammates that he's started attending more often. He tells them he's just been bored lately._

_He's grateful that they don't know the real reason he's going. He's not used to being such a sap._

* * *

_He manages to get into college, even though it's on a basketball scholarship. He's never going to forget the look on Tetsu's face. She didn't even bother to conceal her pride, her affection._

_He took that opportunity to kiss her and just when he thinks he ruined the moment, she kisses back._

This is the best day ever,_ he thinks, and he knows how stupidly he's grinning, but he can't seem to stop._

* * *

_He's not sure if he'd call what they do "dating" but it all works out well enough in the long run. He makes a point to visit her, as she goes to a much better college than he does (he still skips class, but he doesn't let her know that), and she tries to be exasperated, but he can tell that she's actually happy that he makes the time to see her._

* * *

_Kise was stupid enough to try to come onto her when he was drunk, once. Aomine made a point to punch him and leave him outside in the cold._

* * *

_He proposes to her a few months after they graduate college, on her birthday. The ring isn't anything too special- it's not super expensive, nor is it very decorative. The diamond in the center is small, and the band is simple but it would look good on her finger, he knew. She wasn't one for being flashy and she rarely ever wore jewelry, but all the same, he bought it._

_She didn't cry like the women in TV shows and movies do, but he didn't expect her to. He swears he sees tears threaten to fall, but nothing falls. She nods a couple times, whispering a soft but definite "Yes," and he slips the ring onto her finger._

I changed my mind_, he thinks,_ _this_ is the best day ever.

* * *

Kise nudges him, snapping him back to the present. The music is playing now, he realizes with a start, turning his eyes to the double doors in the back.

_She's beautiful_, he thinks, feeling a smile, an honest-to-god smile, break across his face. He doesn't bother looking over at the other members of the Generation of Miracles next to him, but knows they're thinking the same thing.

When they say "I do," he doesn't think he's ever been happier. How he got this lucky, he's not sure, but he promises himself he's never going to screw this up.


End file.
